Som (Earth-74101)
Som was introduced to Captain Marvel after she came there through a portal. Most of Carol's friends were pulled in before her and looked different as time passed quicker on the inside of the dome than from the out. Som went over some of his intel with the others and figured that Nuclear Man had various devices planted throughout the dome to inhibit the abilities of the heroes. As Som was the only man that was part of the Rebellion, Carol was suspicious of him but the others were hesitant to question him as he provided important intel. Jessica told Carol that Som had escaped the Citadel in the early days but that was all she knew. Carol was asked to lead them into battle which she agreed and had Som team up with Hazmat to provide cover with the photon laser cannons. Som was in battle against the Metal Men when one of them captured him and said that they were to take him back to the citadel per the kings order. But Carol mustered up enough power to destroy them freeing Som from their grasp. Som returned to the battle with his cannon but Carol was able to decimate entire group of Metal Men after a depowered She-Hulk fall through a portal but Carol was able to catch her. Carol grabbed Som by the coat and asked him why the Nuclear Man's army wanted him in one piece and why did they mention that she was about to be a bride. Back in the war room, Som explained that he was really on their side but if they knew the truth they wouldn't let him help. He said he didn't really escape the citadel and that he was the son of the Nuclear Man. He decided to help the women because he considered his father was a monster and didn't want to follow in his footsteps. He didn't even know that his father wanted him back before the fight ever occurred. Carol asked him about the bride part and Som said that his father must be looking for the best specimen of women to bore him a powerful child. Carol sent Som away and had Echo keep tabs on him to find out if he has been telling the truth. He then sat down as Carol told him that they can't allow him to go back as the information he possessed met be used against them and also they were too underpowered to let someone like him waste away in a holding cell. He asked her if he was free and she responded yes but if she found out that he had been playing them, he would have more to worry about then just his father. Som later came back to the war room to tell Carol that they had not found what was powering the barrier but they did unearth a tunnel buried in the rubble with Som believing it was the same one he used to get out of the citadel. Carol agreed to Som's idea of sending a small recon team with him leading the way. As Som left Carol was speaking with the others about trusting him as Echo appeared out of nowhere to confirm that Som's story checks out. Echo said that he felt guilty but she wasn't sure if it had to do with something he had already done or what he was about to do next but his actions seemed to be clean. Later on Som lead Carol and Jessica through the tunnel but as they made their way through they found a lab there that Som said wasn't there before. Carol decided for Som and Jessica to go back to base but Som had to come clean with that it was his idea to bring Carol there as he believed she would be the only one able to defeat his father. Som made it back with Jess but got injured during the trip. As Jess wraped Som's ankle it was explained to the other's that Som chose for Carol to come there on purpose and that his father had something special planned for her. He mentioned the only thing he heard was the word Rogue. Som heard about the history between Carol and Rogue. They planned on rescuing her but they didn't have the manpower to do such a thing so it was planned to up the timetable on their planned attack but Som said that the battle would be harder this time because his father was actually putting men inside the armor and if they destroyed them they would risk killing the very people that they have been trying to save. A plan was then improvised to have Som escort a team back into the tunnel to stage a attack there but Jen wanted to know what Som's father had in store for Carol. He mentioned that all his father wants to do is rule and he wants her to be his queen but to also test her to see if she was worthy so Nuclear Man created a arena in order to stage a fight. So they decided to attack when the fight begins. Som managed to get his team through the tunnel to the rendezvous point. As they made it there, Som's group opened fire on the new Metal Men clearing the entry point which was close to the arena. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strategists Category:Shooting Category:Energy Absorption Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Power Negation